


Distant Dayz: Le Troll

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [45]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, from Distant Dayz, troll chapter 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A troll version of chapter 15 of Distant Dayz, posted separately, to break your little hearts. Written to troll Turbo, but posted for the masses to enjoy. Huehuehue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Dayz: Le Troll

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this as a separate thing ‘cause I feel bad for trolling people. Sorry guys. It was hilarious though. But still, gomen *throws hearts and love to those that were upset and swore at me*. Oh, for newcomers, this is a troll chapter for chapter 15. I can be a troll to Turbo sometimes, huehuehe.

Nanaba hummed softly as she went about the kitchen. Nova was in her arms, cradled against her chest. The little girl was awake but was silently listening to her daddy’s chest vibrating as she alternated between singing a lullaby and simply humming. Nova enjoyed it and her eyes slowly grew heavy with each new minute that passed. Nanaba rocked the baby in her arms as well, and smiled when she felt Nova shift in her arms. Her chest swelled with warmth.

It was already morning and she was getting some milk ready for Nova. The little one shouldn’t go to sleep since she had just woken, but Nanaba would let her rest for just a little longer. As she rocked Nova and hummed softly, Petra wobbled into the room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Morning.” Nanaba said to the smaller woman when she noticed her.

Petra yawned loudly and smiled. “Morning to you too. You’re up early.”

“You mean you’re up late.” Nanaba grinned and flicked her eyes to the clock hanging on the kitchen wall just above the door.

Petra squinted and saw that it was already 10 in the morning. She shrugged. “I haven’t had a good sleep like that in days,” she said.

“I’m glad you managed to,” Nanaba went over to the other woman and sat down beside her by the dining table. “I can barely sleep these days. I keep worrying that I’ll wake up and something has happened to Nova.”

Petra rubbed a hand along Nanaba’s exposed forearm in comfort. She shivered slightly at how warm her skin was and gulped when Nanaba’s muscles flexed in reaction to the touch. The previous day Petra had accidentally walked in on Nanaba dressing in her room. Petra had to admit that Nanaba was quite… gifted… and she blushed bright red at the memory. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to see that again.

It was confusing, having these kinds of feelings for someone else. Petra had always known that she had a crush on Hanji. She and the crazy scientist had been friends since childhood. Hanji had always given her grief but she had still always been there for her. And now there was even a chance that she felt the same.

But something bothered Petra. With Hanji it felt warm and comfortable and familiar, but with Nanaba it felt passionate and fiery. Petra’s heart didn’t race like this when Hanji touched her. Despite her feelings, Petra never stared at Hanji’s lips and spent hours wondering what they tasted like. She felt that way with Nanaba, and she was even doing it now.

Nanaba was talking and her lips were moving, but all Petra could comprehend was the pleasant rumble of her deep, husky voice and the wonder of what her lips felt like. Without realizing it Petra leaned forward and she didn’t stop until Nanaba noticed and gently touched a finger to her cheek.

Petra startled and realized what she was doing but couldn’t move back since Nanaba gently grabbed onto her chin and titled her face slightly upwards.

“Petra?” Nanaba husked softly. “Is everything okay?”

Petra watched the blonde’s lips move, felt a shiver run down her spine and the desire grow stronger. She swallowed thickly and managed to nod, but then she glanced up and her whole world paused. The look Nanaba was giving her, it was smouldering.

Did Nanaba feel it too? Was she aware of this burning intensity as well? Petra utterly shivered, and then her heart stuttered when Nanaba flashed that charming smile and leaned down to finally let her know what those lips tasted like.

And it was heaven.

Nova was fast asleep in Nanaba’s arms, but the blonde still took great care not to jostle her or make any noise. She moved her lips against Petra’s and marvelled at how warm they were, and when curiosity got the better of her she slipped her tongue inside and squeezed her eyes shut. It was really warm, and sweet. Nanaba felt her chest heave and she hoped that Nova wouldn’t be bothered by it.

There would never be a chance of that happening, because the moment was ruined when Hanji loudly yawned upon entering the kitchen and she entirely missed seeing the couple by the table hastily pull away and wipe their mouths.

“Good morning world!” Hanji exclaimed happily. She stretched her entire body and then went over to the kettle to make a cup of coffee for herself. “Want coffee?” she asked, remembering to be a bit more considerate even if she didn’t care.

“U-uh…” Petra’s mind and heart were still racing and she couldn’t figure out what to say. Luckily Nanaba remained a cool head and responded for both of them.

“No thanks, I just had and Petra isn’t thirsty.” Nanaba flashed a naughty grin at Petra, making sure the smaller woman caught her meaning. When she did, she blushed.

“Right, right.” Hanji said and made coffee for herself.

“Morning guys.” Marco appeared then, rubbing his eyes as well and yawning a few times. He joined them at the table and then asked Hanji for a cup of coffee when he noticed her making some.

“How’d you sleep?” Hanji asked over her shoulder.

“I slept fine,” Marco responded. He furrowed his brows when he remembered an odd dream he had, of shuffling feet and flesh and blood. He shook it off and hoped that no one noticed his sudden tremble. “Petra, are you okay?” The freckled teen noticed the small woman was looking down at her lap and remembered that she hadn’t responded to his greeting.

“F-fine.” Petra replied. She hated how shaky her voice sounded, but she couldn’t get that kiss out of her mind and she couldn’t stop imaging what more than that would feel like. It made her skin burn and tingle and her heart race. Nanaba noticed and it made her grin.

“So, today we should-” Hanji was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Everyone immediately stood and glanced over at the door with tense expressions.

“Petra, take her.” Nanaba handed Nova over to the short woman and went over to her guns. She picked one up and slowly walked over to the door.

There were more knocks, but they weren’t that loud. Nanaba guessed that the person knocking wasn’t all that big or strong, or they were doing their best not to make too much noise.

When she approached the door Nanaba glanced through the peephole and released a breath. It was a little girl, probably no older than nine. It made Nanaba relax slightly, but not entirely. What was a child doing all the way up here, specifically at her apartment?

“It’s a little girl,” Nanaba said to the others. “I’m opening the door. If anything happens, protect Nova.” She glanced over her shoulder and caught everyone’s gaze before she tightened her grip on her gun and opened the door.

It really was just a little girl. Her pink dress was ripped and covered in blood, her skin was covered in blood too and in dirt and her hair was a mess. But she had pretty brown eyes and an innocent smile. She clutched a tattered stuffed animal in her arms.

“Please miss, can you help me?” Her voice was soft and timid and she looked downright terrified.

Nanaba’s eyes narrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“My daddy and I were driving through but he was attacked by _them_.” The little girl’s eye welled up with tears. “Daddy died and I saw you so I followed you.”

Nanaba felt her heart go out to the child, but her nature wouldn’t allow her to fully relax.

“We were headed for Sina, like the radio said. But now daddy is gone and I won’t make it on my own.”

The others listened from inside the apartment and Nanaba wavered. Should she believe the child and let her in? It was believable that the kid had seen her entering the building and had followed her, but the last time she had left the apartment was yesterday. Why wait an entire night to knock on the door? Surely anyone left alone and feeling that much fear wouldn’t let something like shyness keep them back. It was too suspicious, but Nanaba had a daughter of her own. Her maternal instincts were arguing with her logic.

Nanaba took a breath and stared the child down for a long moment, making the little girl shiver underneath her gaze.

“Please, please help me. I have no one. Everyone…” the little girl sniffled loudly. “Everyone died.”

Nanaba sighed softly. How could she say no, but how could she say yes? Should she accept the explanation and help the girl, thereby risking the life of her own child? Or should she ignore the plea and close the door instead?

In the end, Nanaba decided to look over her shoulder to see the other’s expressions. But what she saw made her stomach drop, because everyone’s eyes widened and when she turned her gaze forward again the muzzle of a gun pressed to her forehead.

“Dumb asshole,” a man said in a gruff voice. “This was too easy. Drop the gun.”

Nanaba’s eyes widened and she bit down on her tongue. Fuck. It had been a trap all along. Why hadn’t she gone with her instincts and closed the door? FUCK.

“I said drop it or I put a bullet in your stupid skull.”

Nanaba had no choice but to obey and when she dropped the gun the man kicked it out of the door.

“That’s a good moron. Now boys, come in!”

Men suddenly poured in around them, each with a gun in hand. Fear and panic filled Nanaba’s chest and she quickly turned.

“Nova!” The man by the door hit Nanaba in the side of the face with his gun and laughed as she fell over and glared up at him.

“How did I do daddy?” The little girl that had been the tool for all of this glanced up at the man and smiled lovingly. The man laughed and ruffled her hair.

“You were brilliant honey. You get them every time when you cry!” He turned back to the others in the room and then surveyed the area. “This is great,” he said. “Men, tie them up and put them in the lounge. Take this piece of shit too.” He savagely kicked Nanaba’s side but the blonde made no sound. She did clench her jaw and fists tightly when she felt a rib crack. His boots were thick and heavy and the impact was enough to make the normal person yell in pain. But Nanaba was accustomed to pain and she was not going to show weakness to these animals.

The men did as they were told and tied everyone up. They all had no choice but to willingly allow them to, especially since Nova was at risk too. Doing anything reckless now would put her in even more danger.

One of the men took Nova from Petra, ignoring both her and Nanaba’s enraged disagreement. They tied their wrists together and sat them back to back on chairs in the centre of the lounge.

“Chill the fuck out,” the man with Nova said with a sneer. “I won’t hurt the little fucker.” He rolled his eyes when Nova began to cry and scream. “But I might if she doesn’t fucking shut up!”

Nanaba wanted to savagely rip his arms from his sockets and beat him with his own arms. How dare he even touch Nova, how dare he swear and threaten her.

Nova struggled and glanced at Nanaba through her tears. “Da!” she exclaimed and reached out for her.

Nanaba couldn’t help it, she started to cry. Just seeing her baby so distressed utterly broke her. Tears silently slid down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

“My name is Blake,” the man with the little girl announced. “The one with your brat is Dennis.” Dennis grinned and tipped his hat. “Those two,” he pointed at the ones that had tied them up. “Is Chuck and Andy.” Blake laughed. “And you dumb fucks are done for!”

“Daddy, you didn’t introduce me!” The girl tugged at Blake’s shirt and pouted up at him.

“Oh, shit.” Blake cleared his throat and gestured towards his daughter. “This piece of work here is my baby girl, Sandy.”

Nanaba glared bloody murder at Sandy, wishing that she could inflict pain with her stare only. She didn’t care that it was a child and that she was being manipulated by her sick bastard of a father. Nanaba wanted to kill them all.

“What do you want?” Hanji spoke up, her voice calm and level. She had been studying them all this whole time. They all looked like they were from the poor parts of whichever town or city they came from. They were all rednecks.

“What we want is to take all of your stuff.” Blake did a dramatic twirl with his arms outstretched. “And then when we’ve taken all your stuff and raped you till we’re satisfied, we’re gon’ kill you and leave to do it all over again with some other stupid assholes.”

Petra looked absolutely devastated, and when she heard the man’s words she choked on her tears and began to tremble. Nanaba felt it, since Petra was pressed up against her side. She managed to find Petra’s hand and grabbed it to comfort her. Petra relaxed, but she still couldn’t stop imagining what these men were going to do to them.

None of them said anything after that and Chuck and Andy followed Blake into the other side of the house to start collecting anything worth taking. Dennis was left to watch over them and when Nova became too much he simply dropped her down on the couch and ignored her wails.

Nanaba watched with a pained expression as he manhandled her baby and then just left her on the couch to cry. She wanted so badly to go to her daughter and hold her, to smooth her reddened cheeks and wipe her tears away. But she couldn’t, and knowing that made her so angry that the force of it could give her the strength to tear the rope around her wrists.

And that is what Nanaba did. As Dennis wondered around the lounge, checking things out and looking bored, Nanaba channelled her anger and used her strength to loosen the rope. To her utter relief they loosened enough for her to slide her hands out and then she worked on quietly untying the others. They seemed surprised at first but then Nanaba glanced behind her shoulder and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Get Nova and leave on the fire escape. I’ll follow.”

“But,” Petra began but Nanaba grabbed her wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Please. Just save my baby.” The desperate plea shut them all up from voicing disagreements. Hanji, Marco and Petra nodded grimly, and then they waited.

Dennis wondered over again and glanced over at Nova who was still crying and reaching out for her parent. Her face was red from the force of her tears and the couch was wet with them. “Annoying brat,” Dennis said under his breath. He lifted his gun and aimed it at Nova, not intending to shoot but liking the fantasy of doing it.

This enraged Nanaba so much that she didn’t stop to think, she acted. She lunged at the man and punched him square in the face. In the surprise he stumbled and fell back, but then his gun went off and a bullet flew into Nanaba’s chest. She dropped onto her knees and coughed blood but glanced behind her and watched with relief as Petra took Nova from the couch.

“Get her out of here!” Nanaba exclaimed.

“What the hell is going on?” The others had hurried back to the lounge when they heard the gunshot and Blake immediately lifted his weapon. He shot Marco first as the boy dashed in front of Hanji to save her. The bullet pierced through is forehead and killed him instantly.

Petra screamed as Marco fell and then she was forced towards the window by Hanji.

“Don’t stop to mourn, go!” Hanji used her body to shield Petra as she climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape. But then more shots were fired and Hanji was hit with every one of them. Blood spurted out of her mouth and she dropped onto her back. She offered Petra a sad smile and a wink before she twitched and then her eyes closed.

“Hanji!” Petra screamed. Nova was wailing again but she wasn’t struggling.

Dennis aimed this time, aiming straight for Nova, but then the front door suddenly burst open and a group of zombies poured in.

“Shit! They followed us up!” Blake started shooting at them, joined by his partners. There were too many though, and they were overpowered. Some of the dead went over to Marco’s body and started to feast, and they started to approach Nanaba.

Petra felt her veins fill with ice. She couldn’t move and Nova’s cries were drowned out by the dead moans of the walkers. She only unfroze when a zombie suddenly appeared in front of her.

Petra gasped and turned, but it was too late. The thing savagely grabbed for her, but grabbed Nova instead. Petra lost her footing and stumbled backwards. The zombie somehow pushed her back and Petra watched in absolute horror as she fell over the railing and Nova started screaming. This was it, she failed Nanaba and she was falling to her death.

Inside Nanaba was still alive, but barely. She tried to crawl over to Nova, to save her or to do something. But she watched as Petra fell and her daughter was ripped to pieces by the creature.

The last thing Petra heard before she was crushed by the ground was the anguished and tortured scream of Nanaba before the blonde woman was eaten alive too.

XxX

Ymir’s eyes widened when she saw exactly how many of the undead were up ahead. Krista was already starting to breathe heavily in fear and Ymir felt her own heart thunder. She had a plan, though. If they could shoot through and thin the horde then they could make it. So Ymir quickly retrieved a gun and made sure there were bullets in the magazine.

“Krista,” Ymir said. “I need to shoot them, so take the-”

“Ymir!” Krista exclaimed too late.

A whole new bunch of zombies suddenly stalked out from the forest and walked right in front of the car. Ymir cursed under her breath, dropped the gun and quickly hit the brakes. Unfortunately it was too sudden and Annie couldn’t respond in time, and their truck ended up crashing into the back of the car. This resulted in the car spinning due to the force, and then it spun off of the road and tumbled all the way through the trees.

Krista screamed and closed her eyes as her body moved with the force of gravity. She was knocked out at some point, but Ymir wasn’t. The brunette’s face slammed against the wheel and her nose broke, but she held onto her conscious with all of her will. When the car finally stopped tumbling it rested on its side and Ymir shook her head to clear it.

Blood gushed from her nose and on the side of her face from a wound, but she ignored it to quickly look over to Krista to see if she was alright. Well, technically she had to look upwards since the car was on its side, and luckily they had kept their seatbelts on. Jean hadn’t though, because when Ymir looked to the back of the car she saw that he was all mangled and completely still.

“Jean? Krista?” Ymir started struggling out of her seatbelt and slammed into the shattered glass of the car window when it released her. “Wake up!” she yelled desperately. Krista had  a gash on her face and a thick piece of glass protruding from her shoulder.

Outside the walking dead groaned and walked by, but luckily they seemed more concerned with whatever was going on by the road.

Ymir managed to kick the already broken front windshield out and then pulled Krista from the seat. The blonde yelled in pain and she grabbed onto Ymir.

“Ymir!”

“Shit, Krista just hang on.”

Ymir grit her teeth and apologised profusely in her head as she pulled them out and Krista mumbled in pain. Was she even awake? Ymir didn’t have time to find out because there was already a group accumulating around them and she had to find a way out.

Ymir frantically looked around for an escape and then she noticed the truck. “Fuck!” Ymir started running for it, smacking hands away as they reached for her. At some point she had to use her shoulder to knock one over. Krista was groaning in her arms and Ymir’s heart was about to burst.

She made it to the road and took a quick glance before she dashed for the back of the truck. Her stomach felt like lead, and luckily she made it inside. A few zombies caught on to her attempts and one jumped in with her, but Ymir desperately fought it and managed to kick it out and shut the door. She breathed heavily and crawled over to Krista.

The brunette didn’t want to think. She didn’t want to acknowledge that everything had just gone to hell and that everyone had died. When she had taken that glance around she had seen Annie lying dead on the concrete, ripped to pieces. Mikasa had lost a leg already but she had been cradling Annie’s head in her lap while she shot anything that approached. The black haired girl had also been screaming.

Ymir could still hear it, the screaming. But then the sound of gunshots stopped and Ymir realized that she must have run out of bullets. A new screaming started. Screaming of pain and agony.

All Ymir could do was curl around Krista and gently rock herself back and forth. They would make it through this. They were injured and Krista was bleeding heavily, but they would make it.

Ymir knew that no matter what, they had to.


End file.
